nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Starfox u
bayo2 im so sorry, ive been really distracted a lot as of late. issues at home. sure, you can go ahead and start it, im sorry i never got around too it. Ixbran (talk) 01:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Is Reese a Pokemon species? Is Reese a Pokemon species? I'm not too sure - but you added that to the categories. 10:30, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't think Pokémon categories should be added if they are not related to it - it's practically useless and misleading categorization. Reese is NOT a Pokemon. Furthermore, I feel that the "Needs Infobox" category should be "Needs infobox" and the same applies to "Image Requested", which should be "Image requested". 10:35, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Images can be found for Reese (http://animalcrossing.wikia.com/wiki/Reese) and Cyrus (http://animalcrossing.wikia.com/wiki/Cyrus) respectively. 10:36, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: No, unfortunately I am yet to upload them as they do not include any copyright status. 10:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) It's not a Pokemon. It's from a completely different game.. 10:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) It is a character. I've added the suitable categorization (Animal Crossing character) to the page. 11:00, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I have added infoboxes to all the pages I have created. I have also designed infoboxes for several wikis. 11:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Please specify some fields for the infobox. 11:09, April 16, 2015 (UTC) By attack, do you mean Pokemon attacks? What is the maximum damage an attack can do? 11:14, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Microsoft wiki Thanks, but real life has limited my wiki time, so I probably won't be contributing to it. Sorry. Good luck with it. Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 19:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Microsoft Wiki I've been a bit busy lately, but I'll see what I can do. What have you added for the head template so far? I took a quick look at the wiki and here's what I found. The Head template is on the wiki at http://microsoft.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Head . The Class A template is also there as well, but the other class templates need to be added. The MediaWiki:Classbox needs to be created. The css needs to be added to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Try making those changes, and let me know how it goes. RE: Poll I will add Krystal then on my profile page poll but I am gonna have to keep the poll on the Star Fox Wiki's main page the same because those 2 teams are the ones from Star Fox 64. Don't worry, that poll on the main page is ment to replace the way out of date battle map just until the main page and possibly maybe the whole Star Fox Wiki gets redesigned soon. Hope you understand and I will put Krystal on the next poll soon after. Thanks. [[User:StarFox0|'StarFox0']](Star Fox Wikia)([[User talk:StarFox0|'talk']]) 18:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Affiliation Yep, assuming that the Star Fox is still interested, then we will do it. Do you think you could add it to the main page? Right now I'm a bit busy. Thanks! Untitled Good morning/Good afternoon: My name is Vi and I am currently working on a Nintendo Discord. I and my team have been modifying and developing the server for two weeks, and we finally finished Stage 1 of our project. I would kindly appreciate if various people from your staff could observe or be part of the discord to continue its development. We are searching for advertisers and Nintendo fans to join our community. This would allow our discord to grow and become more noticeable to our community. I took on the task to create this Discord out of compassion for what I love, and since I could not find the official Nintendo Discord I could not let this opportunity fade. Simply, we are just seeking expert help to help build up what we truly treasure as the Nintendo community. Thank you for your time' Vi Hello TailsBOOM! (talk) 00:04, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Come back to this wiki!Atomsaleb (talk) 16:31, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff introduction Hey Starfox! My name is Bluerock, and I'm the new for the Nintendo Wiki. This means I'm your first point of contact and liaison for Fandom Staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free to drop me a message! --Bluerock (talk) 15:15, September 18, 2019 (UTC)